Siempre el mismo día
by damiana lark
Summary: Siempre se repite , siempre recuerdo como fue ese primer día. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Siempre el mismos día.**

Percy Jackson y los otros personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al grandioso escritor Rick Riordan.

Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".

* * *

Huellas frescas en la nieve, se estaban acercando.

Silenciosas como los mismos copos de nieve al caer, se deslizaban por el bosque siguiendo a la bestia, llevaban varios días en esa misión y aún no habían tenido éxito, esto era lo más cercano que había llegado a estar del dragón.

Ella estaba guiando a un pequeño grupo de cazadoras, las demás estaban esperando del otro lado del claro, listas para tender una emboscada y así darle fin a la bestia que había estado causando problemas, pero era difícil realizar la cacería en este clima, el frio del invierno le calaba los huesos y la hacía sentir entumecida, el frio la entorpecía.

El cuerno sonó, esa era la señal. ¡Medusas!, el dragón debía de haber cambiado su dirección, ahora venía hacia ellas.

Escondida detrás de un árbol, tense mi arco esperando a que la bestia hiciera su aparición, no tuve que esperar mucho, desearía decir que fue una batalla épica, pero estaría mintiendo.

Mi flecha voló y atravesó al monstruo en el ojo, matándolo instantáneamente. A mi lado mis hermanas en armas corearon y festejaron, otra partida de caza bien realizada.

Solo hubo un destello dorado en un bosque congelado, una flecha y todo había terminado .La caza se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan aburrido y cotidiano para ella que por un momento había sentido la tentación de lanzarse sobre el dragón y tratar de montarlo como a un toro mecánico, solo para agregarle algo de emoción a la situación, hubiera sido divertido ver la cara de sus hermanas, más aun ver como intentaban matar a la bestia sin matarla a ella. El cuerno volvió a sonar, esta vez para convocar a las demás y ponerle fin a sus delirios suicidas.

Pronto las demás cazadoras inundaron el claro y con ellas su líder: Artemisa.

-Mis cazadoras – hablo Artemisa- otra gloriosa partida de caza bien realizada, ahora a prepararnos para pasar la noche, armen el campamento y preparen la comida.

-Si, señora Artemisa- corearon en respuesta.

Todas se movieron inmediatamente, listas para cumplir con sus órdenes, como era cotidiano. A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo con las cazadoras aun le resultaban algo hermoso y raro a la vez ver como trabajaban todas juntas, como engranajes de una maquina bien equipada, Pero como suele suceder con las maquinas, todo se vuelve demasiado predecible. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, si Annabeth me escuchara hablar así…en fin , ya no tenía caso seguir pensando así, dudaba que mis pensamientos nostálgicos prepararan la cena.

Mis melodramáticos y tristes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la ridícula visión que se desarrollaba en frente de mis ojos, una de las nuevas reclutas tratando de negociar con un lobo para que soltara la peligrosa y nada recomendable masticable cola del dragón, al no funcionar el dialogo vio con estupefacción como comenzó una pelea de tira y afloja entre los dos , cosa que no tenía mucho sentido , por más que esos dos se esforzaran , simplemente no podían mover a un cadáver de trescientas toneladas .

Justo cuando uno cree haberlo visto todo, pensé . Sabía que tenía que interferir y ayudar a la recién integrada cazadora, era su deber como hermana mayor y teniente, el dirigir, el enseñar, pero….simplemente no pudo. Había algo tan ridículamente familiar en esa escena que la hizo recordar viejos tiempos, le hizo añorar, la hizo extrañar a sus viejos amigos que hace mucho tiempo habían dejado este mundo.

-¿Está todo bien?- la voz de Artemisa le hizo dar un respingo, solo una diosa podría sorprenderla así, burlar sus bien entrenados instintos perfeccionados durante siglos.

Si algo le habían enseñado sus instintos era que no debía mentirle a una diosa, en especial a esta, generalmente te pillaba y te mandaba a darles un baño a los lobos, lo cual no era nada divertido.

-Si mi señora, es solo que estoy cansada por la cacería y bueno supongo que este día no es mi día.

- Entiendo – dijo ella, aunque por su expresión lo dudaba, después de todo los dioses eran dioses y no podían comprender a los humanos, trataban pero fallaban, eso lo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Un incómodo silencio se apodero del lugar , parecía que Artemisa quería que ella siguiera y explicara por qué exactamente por qué ese día era tan diferente de los demás , pero ella no tenía ánimos de seguir.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir mi valiente teniente, has hecho mucho por hoy.

Sin esperar más la diosa dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su tienda, obviamente no esperaba una réplica y ella tan poco se sentía con ganas de replicar pesar de que no quería estar sola con sus pensamientos, no en ese preciso día, no como todo luciendo exactamente igual a ese día.

Aun así siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder se metió en su tienda, se dispuso a descansar y tratar de olvidar, rogando que las horas pasaran rápido y que el sol llegara pronto y descongelara ese páramo helado que le hacía recordar es primer día , cuando ese día se había convertido en " El día ".

"El día" había comenzado justo como ese , con un cielo gris y frió que no presagiaba nada bueno , hacia tantos años atrás que ahora todo eso parecía otra vida , una vida que pertenecía a otra persona , no a sí misma, pero así era y por mucho que quisiera engañarse , hace mucho tiempo una pequeña Thalía de diez años había despertado en una tormentosa mañana de invierno si saber que ese día se convertiría en su primer día como una verdadera semidiosa y que con los años esa fecha seguiría acumulando importancia hasta tal punto que quedaría grabada en su mente y alma .

Ella llevaba ya un año lejos de su hogar y si bien la vida era difícil daba gracias al cielo todos los días por ya no tener que soportar a su mama, no podía mentir, si extrañaba su hogar y la comodidad que este le brindaba en días como este pero sobre todo ella extrañaba a su hermano y sin él esa casa había dejado de ser su hogar, así que bien ella prefería morir congelada en las calles de esa gran ciudad que volver con esa persona tan despiadada que había sido capaz de entregar a su hijo a una perra psicópata.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras recorría la avenida principal y veía los bonitos adornos de navidad ,tanto así que había olvidado que estaba ahí para buscar un lugar para pasar la noche , por un momento volvió a ser lo que en verdad era : una niña pequeña. Por un instante las luces la iluminaran y la calentaron con su esplendor mientras los copos de nieve caían a su alrededor, ella hubiera seguido así por siempre, dando vueltas en medio de todo ese esplendor de no haber sido por la tacleada y bueno…. por la cabra.

Resulta que en sus delirios se había quedado como una completa idiota dando vueltas a mitad de la avenida y una cabra gigante acababa de salvarle la vida, tacleándola había evitado que un camión le pasara por encima, hablando de milagros navideños…

Cuando por fin consiguió salir de su estupor y luego de haber procesado bien todo lo que acababa de pasar no pudo más que gritar de la emoción, Porque no era solo una cabra gigante, no, ¡esa era Amaltea!.

Cuando su padre: Don-señor –todo-poderoso aún se preocupaba por ellos, le había relatado la versión infantil de la historia sobre su infancia, del como él había sido criado por una dulce cabra que según él era el animal más noble y confiable del mundo. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Amaltea estaba aquí , tal vez su padre no se hubiera olvidado completamente de ella y de seguro que si la seguía la cabra la guiaría a un lugar que ella estaba buscando pero que creía que nunca volvería a tener. Pero cuando volvió a alzar la vista buscando a su mágica salvadora descubrió que esta ya había desaparecido, aterrada y enojada consigo misma por haber perdido su oportunidad se puso en pie y echo a correr hacia la dirección donde la había visto por última vez.

Dos horas después cuando ya no sentía los pies pero si sentía como sus pulmones estaban a punto de explotar, volvió a verla , esta vez la cabra loca se dirigía hacia las afueras de la cuidad ,voltio a verla solo un momento , como incitándola a que la siguiera y luego se adentró en el bosque.

Ella sabía que esto era una locura, que lo más seguro era quedarse cerca de la ciudad, que probablemente podría morir congelada si se adentraba en el bosque, que la cabra tal vez no fuera Amaltea si no tal vez una secuestradora de semidioses disfrazada, pero eso no le importo, necesitaba esto, necesitaba en que creer y ella creía firmemente que esta era su oportunidad, tal vez la única que jamás tendría, así que la siguió.

Unas horas después ya no sentía sus dedos, en algún momento mientras se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque había perdido de vista a Amaltea, ahora se encontraba sola caminando sin rumbo fijo e intentando no morir en el bosque congelado, cuando lo escucho , un pequeño ruido parecido a berrido y fue ahí cuando la vio : una cueva, sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas , tendría un lugar para descansar .Emocionada comenzó a escalar las piedras , no fue fácil pero consiguió llegar de una sola pieza hasta la entrada de la cueva y dejo que el calor de ese sitio la llenara , casi dejándose consumir cuando una voz la saco de su ensoñación.

-¡Cuidado!- fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar y luego la luz se desvaneció y dio lugar a la terrible oscuridad.

Mi primer día como semidiosa empezó cuando sentí cierta presión en mi mente, como si algo , una clase de instinto , golpeaba desde el fondo de ella y me hacía sentir inquieta, me hacía sentir que debía seguir, que no me podía rendir , que debía pelear.

Lentamente trate de abrir mis ojos, pero todo era tan borroso, luego un brillo en la oscuridad y calor, un jodido e infernal calor, ¿acaso estaba en el infierno? , ¿Así era como iba a terminar esta jodida aventura? ¿Yo cociéndome en el infierno para toda la eternidad ?.

-Más te vale que estés lejos Amaltea, porque lo juro por los dioses del olimpo, como que me hayas conducido a la entrada del inframundo, yo…. voy a cocinarte, si, voy a atraparte y cocinarte, total aquí lo que más sobra es fuego.

-Hmm eso suena bien compañero, pero me temo que el desayuno tendrá que esperar, tenemos problemas mucho más grandes que nuestros estómagos vacíos.

Lo escuche antes de verlo y aunque suene algo estúpido o cursi el escuchar su voz me trasmitió una paz y una alegría que creí que jamás volvería a tener, no después de lo de mi hermano.

Haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo trate de enfocar mi vista , lo primero que note fue una luz cálida, que me ilumino , al principio creí que estaba viendo el sol , luego descubrí que era su cabello dorado que brillaba por la iluminación, lo segundo que note fue su rostro demasiado cerca del mío, no pude evitarlo :me sonroje , porque lo tercero que note fue su brazo alrededor de mi espalda ,no piensen mal, estaba recostada contra el al parecer él había evitado que me rompiera la cabeza contra el suelo de la cueva, aun así grite .

Traten de entenderme ¿okay ?, yo era una cría que se había desmayado y se había despertado con un tipo desconocido que además la estaba metiendo mano , ahorra les pregunto ¿que hubieran hecho ustedes? si , bien. El chico no perdió tiempo y antes de que pudiera hacer alguna acción para librarme de sus garras, este me tapó la boca con la mano y me realizo una maniobra tipo llave inmovilizadora.

-¿Acaso estás loco?, ¿Qué acaso quieres ser comida de dragón?, porque yo no, bastante me ha costado engañarlo para que no nos descubra y vas tú y te pones a pegar berridos como una cabra loca, bien te voy a soltar pero debes evitar hacer ruido ¿me entendiste compañero?.

Ella solo pudo asentir y cuando por fin pudo hablar lo primero que dijo fue:

- ¿Cuál dragón?.

Una hora después el chico le había explicado toda la situación ,que básicamente era esta: ambos estaban atrapados en la guarida de un dragón , guarida que dicho sea estaba increíblemente caliente gracias al dragón y si no hacían algo pronto se convertirían en la cena o morirían incinerados , así que después de pensarlo bien decidieron que a ninguno les gustaba ninguna de esas ideas así que idearon un plan para salvarse , me gustaría decirles que fue algo increíble digno de presenciar , pero la verdad fue todo lo contrario , su maravilloso plan se reducía a esto : sellar la entrada de la cueva del dragón con un montón de piedras que convenientemente estaban apiladas cerca de la entrada de la cueva, que puedo decirles ellos no eran Percy , a ellos se les daba más lo práctico.

Lo difícil del plan fue ponerlo en acción, cuando yo tuve que hacerla de carnada humana mientras el chico usaba sus muy limitadas fuerzas para forzar las piedras y que estas sellaran la cueva, claro que él también tendría que ser lo suficientemente rápido para evitar quedar encerado con el dragón, pero por algún milagro divino lo lograron, no como lo habían planeado en un principio , ya que el dragón no había sido informado del plan , no entendía que debía quedarse quietecito así que las rocas habían terminado por aplastarle la cabeza lo cual al final resulto muy beneficiosos para ellos ya que al fin y al cabo tendrían un lugar para pasar la noche , calientito y seguro.

Una vez que se calmaron los ánimos y pudieron parar de felicitarse mutuamente por la increíble hazaña de haber enfrentado a un dragón y aun estar vivos un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos, por primera vez ambos se daban cuenta de que de hecho eran unos completos desconocidos y que eso siempre acareaba sus riesgos . Justo cuando yo creía que no podía ser más incómodo , el hablo .

-Entonces, compañero ¿Por qué no me cuentas como es que viniste a dar a la cueva de un dragón?.

- ¿Y porque tu no me cuentas primero como llegaste tú aquí? Y ¿Por qué sigues llamándome compañero?- No había sido su intención ponerse tan a la defensiva, pero así había salido.

- ¿Acaso te molesta ?, bueno supongo que dejaría de llamarte así si supiera tu nombre para su sorpresa el no lucia enojado más bien parecía divertido con toda la situación.

-Tu primero –

-Bien , como tú quieras , mi nombre es Luke Castellan , hijo de Hermes y supongo que si sabes algo de los dioses sabrás que Hermes es el Dios de los ladrones, en cuanto a cómo termine aquí digamos que estaba por la zona buscando una nueva arma ya que perdí la última contra un ciclope y como sabrás uno no puede andar por la vida siendo un semidiós desarmado porque simplemente ya no tendría vida, así que me topé con esta cueva , vi algo dorado y me dije a mi mismo: porque no .

Ahora es tu turno.

Ella no sabía si creerle, se había topado anteriormente con otros semidioses y la cosa no había salido muy bien .Este chico podía ser un problema , el mismo había dicho que era un ladrón , tal vez quería robarla pero pensándolo bien ¿que podría quitarle ? , ella no tenía nada en realidad , así que se arriesgo .

-Mi nombre es Thalía y yo…..-

Y ya no pudo seguir por que una fuerte carcajada la interrumpió.

-¡Vamos tío! , no hay por qué mentir , además ese es nombre de chica..

-¡Es porque eso soy, imbécil!- dijo-rugió ella misma, entiendan el muy

Imbécil la había estado confundiendo con un chico todo este tiempo.

-¡Oh!- fue su turno de ponerse rojo, que bueno, se lo merecía.

-Además , ¿que nunca te dijo tu madre que no todo lo que brilla es oro o en este caso bronce celestial ?.

No lo había hecho a propósito, es solo que estaba muy enojada, pero al parecer había tocado un tema sensible porque el contesto con la misma ferocidad.

-Y, ¿Qué acaso la tuya nunca te dijo que las chicas no llevan el cabello corto? Dioses de olimpo, no culpes a los demás si te confunden con un chico, porque eso pareces.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada, todo era absoluto silencio y así pasaron las horas, al final decidí irme a dormir, decidida a dejar esa cueva en cuanto amaneciera pero justo cuando por fin me estaba quedando dormida lo escuche.

-Lo siento – dijo Luke , demasiado suave , casi en un susurro – creo que solo estoy celoso, te queda bien ese corte de cabello.

No pude evitar reír ante eso último.

-yo también lo siento – susurré

- ¿Qué no tenga un cabello tan fabuloso como el tuyo?- pregunto.

- Si, eso también. – contesto ella.

- ¿Thalía?

-¿Si?- no podía verlo a causa de la oscuridad.

- tal vez no encontré oro pero creo que encontré una joya.

¡Oh! , bien , tal vez podría quedarse otro día…..

-Thalía , Thalía despierta es hora .

- Hum.- Era Phoebe .

-¡Hasta que despiertas! , lo siento , parece que estabas teniendo un lindo sueño …..

-Olvídalo , ¿ya es hora?.

- Si y dime ¿Qué estabas soñando?.

-No importa, fue solo un sueño. –el mismo de siempre, en este día.

* * *

Hola , reportándome con mi primer fic escrito especialmente para una reto ,lo cual me tiene muy emocionada y un poco ansiosa a la vez, en fin espero que lo disfrutaran .


End file.
